


new year, new adventures, same dear friends

by yataaa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yataaa/pseuds/yataaa
Summary: Every New Year's Eve, the members of Avalanche gather at Seventh Heaven and celebrate another year done.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020 FF7 Secret Santa





	new year, new adventures, same dear friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that since the members of Avalanche are so varied, they combine all their different traditions together. Yuffie made a moogle kagami-mochi and Cloud and Tifa made ring cakes to share with everyone.


End file.
